Jessica Cullen
by Ms.Jamie Cullen
Summary: Jessica is a 12 year old girl who is changed into a imortal child, the cullens and the voltrie find out about her. will she live, will she die. that the cullens choice. bad summary, good story. plz R&R. romance comming soon.
1. prologe

I'm new to this so don't be mad with how bad this story is

"Bye Jessica" screamed my best friend Amy as I left her house to walk home.

"I'll come back tomorrow after school" I called back.

When I was about halfway home, I realized that it was dark to dark all the streets between mine and Amy's had streetlights. I was lost.

"How will I get home" I mumbled to myself "my mom is probably worried sick"

My mom gets worried about every thing, she freaks out when I get home one minute late, write now I'm lost and ten minutes late.

"I'm so grounded" I groaned "so much for the pool party of the year"

Then I remembered I got a cell for my birthday a week ago and its finally activated. I searched through all my pockets and in my bag it wasn't there.

"Where is my phone" I growled at myself "how could I have lost It"

Well since I lost my phone, I started pacing to pass the time. While I was pacing I realized if I head back the way I came, I should get back to Amy's house. So I head back the way I came. However, when I hit the cross road I didn't know witch way I came. So I guessed, I couldn't get more lost.

I was so wrong when I said I couldn't get more lost. I mean there's no forest in my neighborhood. Then I saw a streetlight, so I headed towards it hoping some one could help me. Then out of nowhere something hard and cold hit me and then I was flying through the forest.

**Please review they make me happy **


	2. captured

Next thing I knew I was blindfolded somewhere cold and damp it was uncomfortable.

"Hi" said the most honey sweet voice I've ever heard "i'm your mysterious capturor

"Are you going to tell me who you are," I snapped

"No who but what"

" Your clearly human nothing else speaks," I said hoping I sounded brave.

"Maybe not in your world but in mine well" he seemed to hesitate "you see I'm immortal a vampire you would say"

"You think you're a vampire," I said while trying to stifle a laugh

"I don't think I'm..."

"No kidding"

"Shut up" he growled which I didn't think was possible with how lovely his voice was.

"O-o-o-o-Kay" I squeaked

"Now be quiet while I tell you my story"

I nodded. He told me everything about vampires about the werewolves about how he got this way why he's changing me the only thing was his name or what he looked like. The things that really stuck with me were that when I was a newborn I would be wild with thirst, that I had to keep this a secret from humans and that I would be an immortal child and the voltrie would be after me. He also told me he was changing me because he wants me dead, but he didn't want to kill me himself. Then some thing painful dug into my neck and everything went black.

**Ok so I know its short but that's because I'm short on ideas I don't even know if people like my story cause I'm not getting reviews so review plz**


	3. New Born

Jessica's POVItalics are visions

When I finally woke up I was still blind folded, I ripped the blindfold off to discover that I was stuck in a big ditch in the middle of the forest. I started to think of ways to get out of this hole, my instincts kept telling me to jump but I knew it would never work. About a half hour later, I decided to try jumping and to my utter surprise it worked. Then I remembered what who ever captured me said, and I realized what I had become I was a vampire. All of a sudden, I was thirsty, but I didn't want water or pop for that mater I wanted blood. It allured me with its delicious smell it was the one and only thing I wanted. The thought of killed humans was revolting but I knew I had to do it to survive. Then a human walk past and I pounced on her because I was over powered from the smell. When I was done feeding, I buried the corpse in the woods so the humans wouldn't find out about me. I was still very thirst but I could control my thoughts better than before, so I decided to only feed once a week to prevent killing more humans.

Thirst is so annoying. I craved another human but I resisted. Then a mountain lion

Passed by, it smelled ok but I was so thirsty that I went for it. It quenched some of my thirst, but didn't taste as good as the human did. Then another human walked through the woods, but I resisted. Then I remembered that who ever had captured me told me that I would be wild with thirst but I wasn't.

"I wonder if I can control myself does that mean that I could live off animal blood" I asked myself, I was willing to try anything I don't want to be a monster.

After about a month, I didn't really know I had no way to keep track of time except in my head, but I got distracted so easily. See I told you I got distracted easily. Back to the point, after a month or so I realized that I could live off animal blood, which was good but I missed having friends. Unfortunately, there were no other vampires around, plus they wouldn't approve of my hunting methods.

"_Hi I'm Jessica Ranswami I'm enrolling in fifth grad" said a girl who looked just like me said while handing the secretary of the elementary school some papers._

"_Well Jessica welcome to Rothswell elementary, here is your class schedule and a map of the school" the secretary responded _

"_Thank you" I replied. _

When I was back in the present I realized that this vision meant that I could go to school and live with humans, of course I would need a lot more clothes. My old house I thought, I would steal my old clothes from my old room. Therefore, I began to try to blend in with the humans.


End file.
